Miotła
by Eresevet
Summary: Nieznany nikomu fetysz Leviego. Levi x miotła


Levi stanął przed drewnianymi drzwiami, za którymi ukrywał się schowek na miotły. Mężczyzna nawet nie wszedł do pomieszczenia, a już poczuł zapach tak bardzo uwielbianych przez niego denaturatów. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, nie chciał, aby ktoś go zobaczył. Doszły do niego wieści, że podczas jego nieobecności w Kwaterze sprowadzone zostały dwie nowe miotły najwyższej klasy. Kapral był niezwykle ciekaw jak wyglądały i jaki był ich stopień użyteczności. Z pozbawioną emocji i uczuć twarzą wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, jak zamiata nimi i jest w stanie dosięgnąć każdego miejsca - nie ważne czy przestrzeni pod niewielką szafą, czy pajęczyny tuż przy suficie. Fantazjował o nowych miotłach dość często, aby zaspokoić swojego wewnętrznego pedanta. Nie obyło się bez godziny o rozmyślaniu nad wyglądem i fakturą nowego sprzętu.

Levi wiedział, że nadszedł czas. Czas, w którym zostanie wewnętrznie zaspokojony.

Drewniane drzwi zaskrzypiały dość głośno. Mężczyzna wślizgnął się do środka, sprawdzając uprzednio, czy nikt go nie obserwuje. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, a on nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek niedociągnięcia. Oparł się o ścianę i rozejrzał, ale dostrzegł tylko ciemność. Jego zapał nieco się ostudził, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że zaraz po wejściu zobaczy miotły. Zaklął cicho pod nosem i przymknął drewniane drzwi, które zamknęły się z dość głośnym kliknięciem. Przekręcił kluczyk znajdujący się w zamku i wyjął z kieszeni zapałkę. Musiał zachowywać się niczym neandertalczyk, gdyż schowek znajdował się w piwnicy, gdzie nie dochodziły żadne promienie słońca z powodu braku okien.

Sięgnął dłonią nieco bardziej w prawo i natrafił na niewielki stolik. Z tego, co pamiętał, powinna znajdować się tam lampa naftowa. Niestety, udało mu się uchwycić jedynie niewielki stojak, gdzie stała jedna świeczka. Przynajmniej tyle, pomyślał i zapalił zapałkę. Chwilę siłował się z knotem, który nie miał ochoty się zapalić.

Próbował poradzić sobie ze wciąż rosnącym podnieceniem. Wiedział, że już za chwilę je zobaczy. Mógł porzucić maskę obojętnego i lodowatego kaprala i wdziać tę, którą zawsze nosił, gdy był sam na sam ze swoimi cennymi eksponatami. Wystawił świecznik przed siebie i zaczął od lewego kąta pomieszczenia. Znalazł tam tylko kilka par gumowych rękawiczek, które zawsze używał, gdy zaistniała potrzeba wypielenia lub posprzątania ogrodu. Zniesmaczony, ruszył dalej wzdłuż krótkiej ściany. Mężczyzna dostrzegł po drodze, że dokupiono także kilka paczek ściereczek do kurzy, o które tak bardzo prosił. Obok nich stały miotły i puls kruczowłosego przyspieszył. Próbował doszukać się w nich jakiegoś nowego modelu, jednakże jego próby spełzły na niczym, ponieważ oparte miotły miały swoje lata. Kikuty były wyszczerbione i pozbawione tak ważnego przy zamiataniu włosia.

Westchnął głęboko. Czyżby Erwin i Hanji go okłamali? Zażartowali sobie z niego, wykorzystując jego główną słabość? Doskonale wiedział, że oboje lubili robić sobie z niego jaja w niedosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa. Niedosłownym, ponieważ Hanji to kobieta i zrobiłoby się dziwnie, gdyby nagle ogłosiła, że ma jądra. Nagle w jego głowie pojawił się obraz wielkich jajek Erwina, na których zmarszczki dokładnie układały się w wyraz twarzy Leviego, a włosy łonowe były doskonale podcięte na wzór fryzury ciemnowłosego. Parsknął cicho.

I wtedy ją dostrzegł.

Stała oparta o stoliczek i idealnie prezentowała się na tle białej ściany. Levi nie spodziewał się po niej takiego piękna i wręcz boskiej doskonałości. Smukły, idealny kikut nie przypominał mu anorektyczki, jedynie niezwykle piękną kobietę o delikatnie zarysowanych kształtach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i przejechał dłonią po gładkim drewnie. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że była to przypudrowana skóra jednej z greckich bogiń, mieniąca się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, która powstała dzięki rozszczepieniu się światła w pryzmacie. A nawet w kilku, efekt ten był bowiem tak niesamowity.

Przymknął powieki. O tak, ta faktura rzeczywiście była niezwykła. Gładka niczym delikatne kobiece dłonie, miękka niczym kaszmirowe włosy Erwina, a jednak w typie Leviego. Prezentowała sobą coś, czego brakowało wielu kobietom, czyli stanowczości ściśle powiązanej z matczyną wrażliwością i kobiecością na miarę dziewczęcej Hanji Zoe.

- Masz takie piękne włosy. - Szepnął i chwycił ją swoją silną męską dłonią. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zachowuje się zbyt brutalnie i szarmancko, jednak miotła nie odezwała się, najwyraźniej była równie napalona.

Levi doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo miotła była skromna, dlatego zaczął głaskać jej sterczące na wszystkie strony kosmyki tylko po to, aby nieco ją podrażnić. Oparł ją o ścianę i włożył czubek kikuta do ust, drażniąc go językiem, jakby był to wielki, drewniany penis. Dawał z siebie wszystko, licząc na jakiś komplement. Żałował, że jego miłość nie miała czegoś na wzór łechtaczki, bo oficjalnie ponoć lubił kobiety. W takich momentach wmawiał sobie, że to shemale. Shemale są całkiem hot, pomyślał.

- Podoba ci się, szczotenieńko? - Zapytał, nadal nawilżając ją swoją śliną. To, co chciał zrobić z nią potem wymagało od niego odpowiedniego przygotowania. - Odezwij się, nie chcę wyjść na nekrofila. - Mruknął nieco ciszej, aby jej nie urazić. Pewnie się mnie wstydzi, to nasz pierwszy raz, przeszło mu przez myśl.

Ssał kikuta jeszcze przez chwilę, ocierając się kroczem o twarde włosie. Jedna z jego rąk znalazła się przy spodniach, które bez trudności odpięła. Ciemnowłosy nic sobie nie robił nawet z tego, że owa ręka poruszała się wbrew jego woli. Podniecenie stety wzięło górę. Tak jak przypuszczał, jego fallus już stał dęba, w pełnej gotowości. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie bólu, więc w końcu oderwał się od swojej miotły. Była cała zaśliniona.

- Ooch, maleńka, dzięki tobie chyba polubię sadomaso. - Powiedział, po czym wyciągnął sporą drzazgę, która utknęła mu w języku i splunął krwią. - Oby nikt nie zobaczył, wtedy nasz mały sekret wyjdzie na jaw... - Uśmiechnął się szarmancko i wstał. Lubił uszczęśliwiać swoje partnerki, a wiedział, że miotle na pewno spodoba się mały striptiz. Żałował, że nie ma na sobie pasów od sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru, to dodałoby mu kilka punktów seksapilu więcej. Poruszając zmysłowo biodrami, całkiem szybko uporał się ze zdjęciem spodni.

- No dalej, klękaj przed swoim panem... - Szepnął rozognionym głosem, uwalniając swoją męskość z klatki zwanej majtkami. Przejechał po niej dłonią kilka razy i prawię trysnął, gdy zobaczył, jak miotła przewraca się i upada mu do stóp. - Grzeczna suczka, za to należy ci się nagroda. - Powolnym, kuszącym ruchem sięgnął do koszulki i zdjął ją, po czym rzucił na swoją partnerkę. - Och, cóż za szkoda, że nie możesz tego zobaczyć. Jak dotykam swoich sutków. Żebyś tylko widziała, jak stoją. Wyobraźnia na nic się tutaj nie zda. - Powiedział, rzeczywiście pieszcząc swą pierś. Nagle coś zaszurało, lecz Levi nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wciąż był w swoim świecie, w świecie kochanków, gdzie istniał tylko seks i namiętność. - Słyszę jak prosisz, widzę, że twój pan dobrze cię szkoli. - Powiedział z wyższością na twarzy, po czym stopą zdjął z jej "twarzy" koszulkę, dzięki czemu mogła się ona przyglądać wszystkiemu.

Mężczyzna obrócił się wokół własnej osi jeszcze kilka razy, wypinając się w te i we wte. Chciał pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony i dowiedzieć się, z którego profilu wyglądał lepiej. Nie czuł się ani trochę skrępowany, nagość nie była mu obca, tylko naturalna. Wtedy wszystko było widać najlepiej, każdą skazę, każda bliznę. A na jego ciele było ich wiele, pokazywały, jak wiele razy otarł się o śmierć i jak wiele przeszedł.

- Wiem, że jesteś gotowa. - Zbliżył się do niej i jednym silnym ruchem uniósł ją na wysokość swojej twarzy. Kikut nadal był mokry, ale Levi dla pewności nawilżył go jeszcze mocniej, pozostawiając na czubku sporo śliny, która zaczęła spływać w dół. - Już wybrałem dla nas pozycję. - Powiedział, patrząc na nią swoimi hipnotyzującymi oczyma. Usiadł na twardej, mokrej podłodze, lecz te czynniki i tak nie miały wpływu na jego zamiary. Rozłożył nogi, aby jego luba mogła podziwiać pełną zawartość jego krocza. A była ona imponująca - penis i dwa jądra, niezbyt wyróżniające się spod pokrywającego je fałdu skóry. Ułożył się wygodnie i rozsunął pośladki. Nie tak dawno jeszcze masturbował się w podobny sposób z użyciem samych palców. Nie powinno być źle, stwierdził i przyłożył czubek miotły do swojego odbytu. Wsunął go powoli. Nie czuł żadnego bólu, był rozluźniony, jedynie na chwilę ogarnęło go uczucie dyskomfortu.

Wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, bowiem palcami nigdy nie zaszedł tak daleko, jak zrobiła to ona. Kochał shemale tak bardzo.

- Jesteś cudowna! - Krzyknął, chcąc ją zachęcić. Całkowicie zapomniał, że to on steruje swą miotłą. W oczach obserwatora wyglądał, jak osoba, która postradała zmysły, ale to obchodziło go w tej chwili najmniej. Penetrował się swą zabawkę długo i głeboko. Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do szczytu, przestawał i chwalił swoją partnerkę.

- Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po dziewicy. Oooch, tak, tutaj! - Mruknął zadowolony, czując ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele w wyniku pieszczenia własnej prostaty. Niewielu z jego poprzednich partnerów było w stanie znaleźć tego miejsca, ukrytego tak doskonale, jak relikwia w sanktuarium.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale ani trochę mu się nie nudziło. Teraz opierał się na łokciu, z pośladkami w powietrzu i miotłą w odbycie. Zawsze zostawiał tę pozycję na koniec, bowiem wtedy doznania były dwa razy lepsze. Czuł dokładnie fakturę tego, na czym zaciskają się jego mięśnie, widział oczami myśli kształt, a receptory dotyku pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. W końcu doszedł z głośnym jękiem, na który pozwalał sobie tylko w obecności niewielu. Nie było to planowany wytrysk, miał zamiar przestać chwilę przed, ale przyjemność była tak ogromna, że nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Błogość zawitała w jego umyśle, nie myślał o niczym, nawet o tytanach, które w każdej chwili mogły dosięgnąć go swoimi paszczami i zakończyć jego żywot w jednej chwili. Oddychał głęboko, co widoczne było po ruchach jego klatki piersiowej. - Kocham cię. - Powiedział w przestrzeń, nawet nie wiedząc, do kogo było to skierowane. Może do miotły, a może do kogoś innego, on sam bynajmniej tego nie wiedział. - Wyglądasz pięknie. - Powiedział, wyciągając z siebie kikuta. Nie szczęście nie miał on na sobie żadnych mechanicznych uszkodzeń, jedynie nieco mokry czubek, to wszystko. Czuł się dumny, że właśnie posiadł kolejną dziewicę. Na dodatek tak wspaniałą i obiecującą.

Był tak zmęczony, że zasnął, a obudziły go dopiero krzyki z korytarza. Były tak głośne, że dokładnie mógł je usłyszeć. "Kapralu! Kapralu Levi!". Zerwał się natychmiast i ubrał w oka mgnieniu, nie zwracając uwagi na zaschniętą spermę na podbrzuszu. Nawet nie było czasu, aby się jej pozbyć. Cholera, która godzina!?, pomyślał. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak zestresowany, a ten stres jeszcze bardziej podsycał jego strach. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził w zamknięciu. Czyżby miał miejsce jakiś nagły wypadek? Odłożył miotłę na miejsce, nawet nie starał się, aby wyglądała ona tak, jakby była nietknięta. Zgasił świeczkę jednym podmuchem, chociaż i tak już prawie wypaliła się cała. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku, więc bez problemu otworzył drzwi, modląc się o to, aby nie zaskrzypiały. Niestety, nie poszło to po jego myśli, a skrzypienie rozległo się na całym korytarzu.

Nie miał już nic do stracenia, zamknął drzwi tak samo szybko, jak je zamknął i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę swojego pokoju. Musiał opuścić piwnicę, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i szybko wziąć ciepłą kąpiel. Starał się wygładzić swoje ciuchy, aby nie dało się po nim poznać, co tak naprawdę zaszło. Sam pamiętał wszystko jak przez mgłę, jedynie zarys tego, co się stało pozostał w jego myślach. Ale na sto procent wiedział, że rzeczy, które się tam zdarzyły na pewno warte są powtórzenia. I to takiego porządnego.

Gdy wychodził z piwnicy, dostrzegł Erena, który ruszył w jego stronę, gdy tylko go zobaczył. O nie, tylko nie to, pomyślał kapral, ale zachował stoicką ekspresję. Dokładnie naciągnął swoją marynarkę, aby nie wyglądała na zmiętoszoną i uniósł wyprostował się, unosząc przy tym głowę. Chciał wyglądać na wyższego niż był w rzeczywistości. Nawet głupie, niedoświadczone szczyle były wyższe.

- Kapralu, dowódca Erwin cię wzywa! - Wyrzucił z siebie niezwykle szybko, salutując przy tym. Widać, że starał się wypełniać swoje obowiązki jak najlepiej.

- Czego chce? - Zapytał z kpiną i nutą zmęczenia w głosie. Dlaczego Smith chciał od niego coś akurat teraz?

- Nie zdradził mi szczegółów. Powiedział tylko, że chodzi o wymianę wkładów. - Wyrecytował wyraźnie, patrząc się naprzód bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Mina Leviego zrzedła. Naprawdę, Erwin, teraz?!, pomyślał, zastanawiając się, co kierowało dowódcą. Miał nadzieję, że Eren nie zrozumiał tej przenośni, bo gdyby tak... Na pewno nie utrzymałby języka za zębami. Nikt nie miał prawa się dowiedzieć, jakie relacje łączyły go z Erwinem.

- Powiedz mu, że dzisiaj nie mam ochoty. - Odparł i machnął ręką, ruszając do swojego pokoju.

- Tak jest, sir! - Odparł Eren, nie spodziewał się odmowy. Dobrze, że jego niewinny umysł nie widział niczego sprośnego w "zmienianiu wkładów".


End file.
